


Playdate

by m1nt_yoongi



Series: Daddy's Boy [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Dom Sugawara Koushi, Heavy Daddy/Little elements, M/M, Mentions of bruising, Threesome???, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1nt_yoongi/pseuds/m1nt_yoongi
Summary: Daichi and Tooru have their "playdate". AkA They do the nasties.Suga is there, being an old man perv. Love him.Daichi and Tooru really cement the notion of sucking face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just for some insight,
> 
> Daichi - 25  
> Suga - 33  
> Tooru - 29
> 
> Daichi is the bby. Literally. Suga is an old.

There was a telltale whine, one of impatience and frustration, that keened through the apartment; Daichi sat on the couch, Suga next to him with a plate of food that he was trying to get Daichi to eat. It was well past lunch time, and the other's slippery ways had gotten him out of sitting down for a meal for a long while. But Suga couldn't be fooled. Daichi's sudden need for a mid-day bath, to do his hair, to spend time picking a cute set of panties and a teddy, it was all a ruse to avoid having his lunch, something Suga was all too familiar with. 

 

"Baby, you need to eat." He goaded, placing a square pillow in Daichi's lap and the plate on top of it, despite his crossed arms and the pout on his face. "Please? I need you to eat. Be good for me."

 

Daichi huffed out a sigh again, unimpressed by Suga's soft prying. "I don't want to. I want Tooru to come over." 

 

"He is, princess." Suga sighed, petting over Daichi's hair gently. "He's coming soon baby, very soon. But if you're going to play all day then I need you to eat so you have all the energy you need to have fun with Tooru." He hoped it was enough to convince him, and he relaxed marginally when Daichi seemed to relent. 

 

"...Okay...I will." He muttered, picking up his fork to go in on the spaghetti that had been leftovers and saved for lunch. "Only because Daddy made me garlic bread, too..." He added stubbornly. 

 

Suga sighed, relieved, and leaned to give Daichi a kiss on his forehead. "That's my sweet boy. Thank you for being so good for Daddy." He hummed. "Now, when you finish up, we'll get the bed ready for when Tooru gets here."

 

Daichi did light up at this, washing down his first bite with the glass of overly sweet cherry flavored juice that Suga hated but spoiled him with anyways. "Really? You wanna watch today, Daddy?"

 

It was more typical for Suga to shoo Daichi and Tooru into the bedroom, Daichi's safe haven plenty roomy enough for them to toy with each other on every available surface and have a good time. But sometimes Suga wanted to watch, sit off to the side and watch them giggle and mewl with each other in their adorable but lewd reverie. He never engaged with them, not when Tooru was still there, only sat off to watch and maybe stroke himself off, calling Daichi over to lap up the mess from his length. However, most every time, when Tooru left, Daichi would need a healthy dose of cock, for Tooru hardly ever fucked Daichi, and his lover needed that deep seated satisfaction after being so playfully pleasured. 

 

Tonight he would indulge himself, since Daichi had been on a very intense little streak and hadn't had a normal day in quite some time. 

 

"I do want to watch tonight, princess. I haven't watched you and Tooru play in a long time." He chuckled. "So make sure you eat up. Tooru will be here soon, and we want to have the bed set out."

 

Daichi obeyed easily, ignoring the growing heat in his belly to finish his food; once he was nice and stuffed, the plate cleaned, he handed it off to Suga and scurried off into the bedrooms to collect his scattered collection of his and Tooru's favorite blankets, stuffies, and pillows. When he came back, he was thrilled to see Suga pulling the fitted sheet over the sofa bed, soft pink and baby blue clouds scattered over the fabric. He went about setting everything up nicely, making sure he and Tooru could nest happily in the fluffy duvets and soft velvety blankets, the collection of down pillows that Suga had bought him interspersed throughout. He looked quite proud of his arrangement. 

 

"I wanna watch Disney today." He cooed, rocking up and down on the balls of his feet, the sheer fabric of his teddy swishing along his hips. Suga's eyes were fixated, but he didn't allow himself to touch. Daichi always liked to wait until Tooru arrived to cum for the first time, so Suga couldn't give him a quick fuck. 

 

"That sounds good, sweetheart. Why don't you go into your room and pick out the DVDs you want, and Daddy will get one started?" Suga hummed, sitting on the arm of the couch as he watched Daichi practically bouncing out of his skin. He received a nod in response, and his baby was off, likely intensely scrutinizing which movies he and Tooru should only half watch. He came back soon with four different films, and Suga randomly picked Brave to start out with. 

 

Daichi wasn't about to stand there and wait, so he took it upon himself to crawl into bed, eyes fixated on the movie while he waited for Tooru. It wasn't half an hour later that the door clicked open, and Daichi lit up, sitting from where he was curled up. 

 

"Tooru!" He called, reaching out with both arms in an excited grabbing motion once his friend rounded the corner. Tooru was wearing what was no doubt one of Iwaizumi's shirts and a pair of very tiny cotton shorts, thigh high socks decorating his lovely long legs. Daichi felt his heart skip, and he could already feel his cock getting hard. "Kisses! Kisses!"

 

Tooru was quick to satisfy, cooing out a mantra of "Dai-chan, missed you so much~." He practically fell into Daichi, hips slotting between the other's soft thighs as he gave in to the onslaught of kisses. They were sweet, wet little things, their tongues meeting and tasting while their lips pressed and rolled nicely. Daichi mewled as he clung to the other, eyes only half lidded as they renewed their affinity for each other's flavor. 

 

"Missed my Tooru..." Daichi whined, rocking his hips softly against the other's, feeling the action returned. He knew that neither of them could ever wait, and the straining of his dick inside his lace panties was proof. 

 

Tooru giggled, kissing at the corner of Daichi's mouth before licking into it again, letting their tongues slide and press against each other before he pulled back with a soft smack. "Missed my Dai-chan too! I haven't seen you in four whole days!" He whined, still giving Daichi the slight friction he needed. "Has cranky old Kou-chan been treating you right? He's being nice, right?"

 

Daichi nodded. "Daddy is so nice. He's gonna watch us today!" He crooned, and Tooru looked up to confirm that yes, Suga was stationed in the upper corner of the bed, pants bulging much to his delight. 

 

"That's good! We always make Kou-chan cum lots, don't we? It's ‘cause we're so cute." Tooru giggled. "But I wanna cum right now, Dai~. What should we do?" 

 

Daichi hummed, spreading his thighs just a bit more. He moaned when Tooru's thrusts got a bit firmer, and he responded accordingly, rocking up so their clothed dicks rubbed together deliciously. "Um~...Want me to suck you? I really~ miss your cum, Tooru." He whimpered. 

 

Tooru could only pout. "But Dai...You always cum when you suck me, and I want your first load..." He huffed, leaning down to lick over one of Daichi's rapidly hardening nipples. 

 

Suga chimed in then, his sweatpants having been pulled down, his hand wrapped over his aching cock. "Why don't you suck each other at the same time then? Then you can both have each other's loads." He cooed. "Make sure you share afterwards, too. Don't be selfish." 

 

Daichi grinned, more than thrilled with the idea. "Let's do it! Then we can share like Daddy said." He giggled. "Gimme your cock Tooru, I want it~..."

 

Tooru wasn't about to deny his Daichi anything, so once they had both settled on their sides, lying opposite ways, he tugged Daichi's thong off. He could feel the other pulling down his shorts, though there were no underwear to move aside. Neither wanted to dally, and both had a cock down their throats in seconds. 

 

Neither had sensitive gag reflexes, so they began gently but deeply thrusting right away, their moans gurgled and punctuated by the thick heads rocking into the back of their throats. Suga watched as their hips moved together at first, and slowly dissolved into more erratic thrusts; it was a delight to watch, both of them pulling out to where only the head was still suckled between their lips, and Suga could pinpoint the exact moment that the both of them began to spill into the other's mouth. They both moaned and whined so sweetly, addicted to the taste. 

 

After cheeking the sweet loads, they both began to leave soft kitten licked over the slits, helping the other ride out the orgasm to the very last shivers of pleasure. Tooru was even able to coax out one last dribble of cum from Daichi's pulsing dick. 

 

"Now that you've both creamed like good boys, share." Suga crooned, still stroking so lazily it was as if he hasn't just watched them go at it so lewdly. 

 

Never one to disobey, they both rearranged themselves, lying down so they were facing each other again, bare cocks rubbing together even though they were softening. Tooru was first to initiate, prying Daichi's mouth open with a thumb before letting the load he'd collected drip into the waiting lips. Seeing it mix with his own cum that coated the other's tongue made him shiver, and he dipped down to start licking it out again. 

 

"How does it taste?" Suga inquired, feeling a tightness in his belly that told him he'd soon be adding to their delicious snack. 

 

Daichi spoke up once most of the cum had been lapped up from his mouth, even though he was already chasing Tooru's mouth again. "So yummy, Daddy! I want more and more." He cooed, delighted when Tooru spit the flood of cum into his mouth again. "Do you wanna taste too Daddy?"

 

Suga knew he shouldn't; he never got involved, but he wanted to feed Daichi his load, and he figured it couldn't hurt to get a taste of their treat. "Just this time, baby boy. Come here. I'm gonna give you mine, and then you can give me a taste."

 

Daichi moaned in excitement, tongue licking over his lips as he held his and Tooru's loads in his mouth and crawled over to Suga. He slid his mouth over the length, though as to not lose his mouthful, he sucked slowly, bobbing up and down all while keeping eye contact with Suga. Tooru was content to watch, loving the way Daichi sucked so hungrily, and he could already see Daichi’s length hardening where it hung between his spread thighs.

 

Suga was nowhere near immune to Daichi’s looks of pleasure, mewls and groans escaping his baby as his mouth was filled; he couldn’t hold on long, and as he felt the pressure build, he wrapped his hand around the other’s throat, squeezing tight as he pulled him off. “Open.” He demanded, feeling Daichi’s pulse race under his hand, the other’s cheeks nice and red. He shuddered when he saw Daichi’s tongue and cheeks coated in sticky white, the lovely flood of cum pooling in the back of his throat. He gave a tense squeeze to his baby’s throat as he pressed the tip of his cock against his tongue, letting his cum squirt into the messy mouth.

 

Daichi was vocal about how much it pleased him, hips writhing against nothing as he moaned desperately. He continued to vie for attention even as Suga coaxed the other up until they were level, moving his hand to grip at Daichi’s chin; his lips were only partially open, trying to keep the cum inside of his mouth so that he didn’t make a mess. Suga inspected his lover then, thumbing a bit of cream from his bottom lip, before he locked their mouths together.

 

They licked into each other needily, passing the mess between them to get a taste, the sounds wet and lewd and enough to have Daichi’s dick throbbing out another release right then. He messed the sheets, but they would be washed anyways, so he couldn’t give a care.

 

Eventually though, Tooru began to whine, unhappy that his toy had been taken away so soon after he’d started to play. There was no point in teasing him anymore, so Suga gave Daichi back the mouthful, only keeping a small swallow for himself to satisfy his belly.

 

“Go give half to Tooru and swallow before you make more of a mess, baby boy.” He shooed, giving Daichi’s ass a resounding smack to send him on his way. He watched as Daichi straddled Tooru’s hips, leaning down and waiting until Tooru had opened his mouth before letting half of their treat dribble into the other’s mouth. They both swallowed and giggled, proud of themselves for being able to fill their tummies with their favorite.

 

They were both wont to get a little tired though, so without prompting Daichi curled up next to Tooru, the both of them clinging to each other with sleepy kisses, and they continued to watch the movie that was still playing. Daichi even dozed for a bit, very sated, at least for the time being.

 

But it couldn’t be kept quiet for too long, and Daichi eventually got distracted, bored of doing nothing and craving more play time. He reached down, rubbing a finger over Tooru’s half hard dick, watching it slowly harden more and more until it bobbed proudly, nice and red and needy for Daichi to touch. He continued to play with it, stroking slowly and smearing precum around, until Tooru whined, obviously not satisfied.

 

“Tooru, let’s rub our cocks together~. Daddy gave me lube, so we can get nice and wet, and it’ll feel so good!” he cooed, and Tooru looked delighted at the idea. “Like you’re fucking me, but without using my hole.”

 

“Oh~! Do it like you’re riding me, Dai~.” Tooru cooed, settling himself on his back; Daichi wasted no time crawling onto his hips, slotting their lengths together side by side. He grabbed the bottle of lube that sat on the bed, squirting some out directly onto their cocks, making a slick, wet mess between them. He didn’t care though, leaning forward a bit for more friction and slowly beginning to rock so that they slid together.

 

“Mm~, feels really good…” Daichi whined. “Daddy look how good it feels~!” He could tell, between all of the lube, that they were both leaking a considerable amount of precum, delighted by how it felt to hump each other into an orgasm. He rode Tooru with an excellent mix of cuteness and raunchiness, his flushed cheeks and innocent demeanor as he rubbed cocks with his favorite friend enough to have Suga reeling.

 

There was a soft moan from where Suga sat, and he drank in the sight before him. He only wished that they liked to fuck each other, because seeing Daichi bouncing in Tooru’s lap nice and full would be a blessing. As it was, he was enthralled, and very much approved of seeing them both get off again. “If it feels so good, why haven’t you cum yet?” he hummed. “Be good, the both of you. You’ve only got a few hours left before Hajime wants Tooru home, don’t waste it senselessly rubbing up on each other.”

 

Tooru moaned sweetly, hands on Daichi’s hips as they both doubled their efforts, grinding harder and faster. “He’s right, Dai-chan~. I want us to cum as much as we can before I gotta leave! Don’t you wanna cum a lot too?”

 

Daichi nodded, feeling close, and he took it upon himself to wrap his hand around both of their cocks, squeezing nice and tight as they both fucked through the tight ring. “Tooru~, feels good…let’s cum together…” he babbled, lips wet as he panted heavily. It was easy for them to reach climax together, both of them squirting over Tooru’s belly. Daichi hardly had any cum left, and would be having dry orgasms for the remainder of their play date for sure, but Tooru had enough for a generous amount, one that Daichi was quick to begin lapping up.

 

In the corner, Suga had pushed himself into another orgasm, one that he wouldn’t distract Daichi with and quickly cleaned up himself; once he was decent and situated, he went off to find a towel for the other two, not wanting them to mess the sheets that they would be taking their nap on. He came back with a warm, moist hand towel, shooing Daichi off of Tooru’s lap where they’d been sharing soft kisses, ordering them both to lie down on their back. “You’re both playing so nicely…But you need a nap. Once you’re clean, I’m tucking you both in so you can sleep.” He hummed as he cleaned them up, wiping the lube and spit from their thighs and bellies. “I won’t send Tooru home tired and cranky.”

 

“I won’t be cranky! I’m not even tired.” Tooru pouted, though he couldn’t hide the way his eyes were drooping shut, and next to him, an already clean Daichi was curling up to him; there were gentle purrs and mewls as he did, and Tooru was weak for him. “But I guess since Dai-chan needs a nap…I’ll take one too…” he huffed. “You’ll sleep too, right Kou-chan?”

 

Suga smiled lovingly, pulling a blanket as well as a fluffy duvet over the both of them; he made sure they were nice and snug, their bodies tangled together as they snuggled face to face. He adored how they slept, noses brushing and hands clasped between their chests, cozy and sweet. “I don’t think so. I’m not very tired. I’ll be in the kitchen baking you two a real snack.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to their foreheads. “Be mindful Tooru, Daichi is already sleeping. Get some rest.”

 

As quiet as he was, he couldn’t stop a very groggy Daichi from squirming, halfway waking himself just to be sure Suga wouldn’t leave him without him knowing. “I love you Daddy…” he slurred, lips pouty and face flushed with the warmth of his and Tooru’s cocoon.

 

“Oh, I love you too baby boy.” Suga sighed, leaning down to give him an extra kiss. “Be a good boy and get some sleep. Tooru is right here.”

 

This seemed to placate Daichi, and he was melting into the bedsheets and breathing slowly within seconds. He always tuckered himself out so much, and Suga watched fondly as Tooru cuddled the other a bit more, the both of them drifting off into a deep sleep. Suga took the opportunity to sneak off, turning the TV off as well as all of the lights except for the one in the kitchen. The blinds in the living room only let in a bit of light, enough that he could keep an eye on his sleeping bundle.

 

He knew they would both be ecstatic over a snack when they woke up, so he set about making some extra fudgy brownies, Daichi’s favorite, especially with some vanilla frosting. It wasn’t hard to make from scratch what with how many times Daichi had demanded his favorite dessert be made for no reason other than he wanted it. They were in the oven within twenty minutes, and he started on the icing once he’d cleaned up.

 

Icing made and in the fridge, he made himself some coffee while he waited for the brownies to finish, hoping all the smells didn’t wake the other two; thankfully, as he wandered in to check on them, they were both sound asleep. The clasp of their hands hand loosened, though they were still just as pressed together as when he’d left them. He stayed to watch for a little while, fingers petting through Daichi’s hair softly as his baby slept. It was rare for him to get to see Daichi and Tooru like this, so he took it in while he could.

 

Not wanting to brownies to burn, however, and unable to use a timer lest he wake them, he was back in the kitchen shortly, watching the pan carefully. They were done in the next ten minutes, and he took them out to cool, almost wishing he could sneak one for himself without getting whine at that he’d cheated and stolen first dibs. He usually only ever ate one or two anyways, but if Daichi didn’t get to try them first, he got very upset. So Suga left them alone, instead sipping at his coffee and going to sit out at the table, messing around on his phone while he waited.

 

About an hour later, after he’d iced the cooled brownies and laid some saran wrap over them, he heard soft shuffling from the living room, and a warm feeling bloomed in his chest. Just to be sure they weren’t shifting around in their sleep, he wandered back out, leaving his coffee in favor of having both hands free.

 

“Hi Daddy…” A slurred, muffled voice came murmuring out from beneath the tuck of Tooru’s chin, as well as a duvet that was pulled up. “Smell brownies…”

 

Suga laughed quietly, amused and endeared at the way Daichi could always tell when he’d been baking. “Yes baby, I made you and Tooru brownies for when you woke up. But how about we be nice and wait for Tooru to finish napping before we have any, hm?”

 

There was a pregnant pause, and Suga could tell without seeing that Daichi was pouting something fierce. He was never good at sharing, unless it came to swapping a sticky mess between himself and another mouth. “Okay…I guess so…” he sighed, almost a whisper.

 

“Good boy.” Suga praised gently, leaning down to kiss into Daichi’s hair, humming at the sweet scent of his shampoo. “Mind if I come and snuggle with you princess?” Watching Daichi and Tooru’s almost angelically childish way of snuggling made his heart ache in the best way, and even if he could just press himself up against Daichi’s back, he wanted to be a part of it. He figured he had his answer when Daichi nodded, unusually quiet due to his remaining sleepiness.

 

Suga stripped his shirt then, rounding the bed so he could crawl in. He burrowed under the blankets as well, curling around Daichi, right up against his back, and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You’re my soft, pretty boy…I love you sweetheart.” He sighed quietly.

 

Daichi was very pleased, being flanked from both sides by a warm body. “I love you too Daddy…” he murmured, sounding as if he’d drop back into sleep at any moment. But he was determined to get those brownies, even if he had to lie there sleepily until Tooru woke up. “Tooru is real tired I think…”

 

“I think so too.” Suga chuckled, petting a hand over the curve of Daichi’s waist, the warm skin a joy to touch. “Hajime said he was up very late last night, talking to _someone_ on the phone…I wonder who that could have been.”

 

There was a pout on Daichi’s face again, he could tell. “I was excited for him to come over. Plus you were at work, and I was lonely. He tried to ask to come over last night but Hajime said no ‘cause he didn’t wanna drive him.” He huffed.

 

“Well, Hajime only gets two nights off per week since he’s full time. You can’t expect him to drive Tooru over that late, baby.” Suga hummed. “He’s here now though.”

 

All the talking had inevitably pulled Tooru out of his sleep, and he squirmed a bit, clutching Daichi tighter as if he would roll away if he didn’t. He didn’t open his eyes, but he searched out a kiss, and Daichi was happy to give it to him, falling into the slow motions of a sleepy makeout.

 

“Oh~, he’s back in the world of the living.” Suga cooed, very invested in watching the two of them kiss each other awake. At one point he thought maybe they’d fallen back asleep with their lips locked, but he could see the working of Daichi’s jaw, their tongues obviously exploring a bit. “You’re both so sweet…” he sighed.

 

This had Daichi moaning softly, pressing his ass back where it was cradled in the curve of Suga’s hips, a tempting silent offer that made Suga’s head spin. He wanted to pull his cock out and fuck Daichi, satisfy him in the way he knew his love needed; but he also knew it would be more fun to make him wait, to add more build up in the form of Tooru lavishing him in sweet attentions. “Not right now baby boy.” He cooed against his ear, kissing right below it. “Daddy will give you cock later. You’re supposed to be playing with Tooru right now.”

 

Tooru gave a whine of agreement, okay with Suga being there but very much wanting all of Daichi’s attention. Their mouths were still occupied, and Suga wasn’t surprised. When they got into a kiss, it was hard to get them out of it, especially a lazy, satisfying one.

 

“See princess? Play with Tooru instead. Daddy will go get you both your brownies and some milk, and then I’ll start another movie.” He hummed, giving Daichi’s ass a firm grope before he rolled away and got out of the bed. The arrival of brownies would break them from their fun, and Suga would just be glad to get some more food into Daichi.

 

He plated up two brownies for each of them, not even bothering to put them on separated plates, and poured them each a glass of milk. As much as he loathed them, he plucked two straws out as well, and dropped them into the glasses before bringing everything out. Much to his delight, they’d both sat up, and while they were still nice and bundled, pressed side to side as tightly as they could get, it was easy to hand them their snack.

 

“Now, which movie would you like?” He asked, going over to turn the TV back on and change out the DVDs.

 

Daichi chewed at his lip in thought, still pink cheeked and hazy from sleep and good kisses. “Um~…I wanna watch Cinderella.” He murmured, smiling when Tooru nodded in agreement.

 

Suga popped the DVD in and got the movie started, going to grab himself a brownie and some coffee before settling into his corner of the bed, leaving the other two to themselves. He watched fondly as they started feeding each other small bites of the brownies, sucking off the leftover icing and chocolate from the other’s fingers. There were soft hums and moans of delight, and Suga felt his heart skip a beat at how adorable it was.

 

The brownies vacated the plate quickly, and despite Daichi’s whines for more, Suga didn’t give in; he instead chided him to drink his milk, and then he would be full, not wanting his baby to have a tummy ache like he was wont to have if he continued shoving brownies down. There was wanting Daichi to eat, and then there was letting him get sick.

 

He got them to settle down though, and once the plate and both glasses were emptied, he set about going to get all of the dishes cleaned. He took his time, washing them by hand, and made himself another cup of coffee, checking his phone again on his way out to the living room. When he got there, he clicked his tongue in exasperated fondness for the two on the couch, their inability to keep themselves away from each other’s dicks somewhat entertaining.

 

Tooru was lying on his back, facing the TV, Daichi’s head pillowed on his lower belly as he too watched the movie with a lazy attention; Tooru’s fingers combed through Daichi’s hair as the other had a mouthful of cock, sucking happily for his prize, all while distracted by the movie. It was borderline ridiculous, but something about it had Suga shivering with delight.

 

“You just had a snack baby boy~.” He crooned, settling back in his corner.

 

“He wanted it though, Kou-chan.” Tooru protested, his cheeks nice and ruddy from the pleasure he felt from Daichi’s skilled tongue. “I can’t say no to Dai-chan~. Besides, he wanted cock so I gave it to him. I know he really wants to have his _other_ hole filled, but I know you wanna do it.”

 

Suga chuckled softly, aching to stroke himself off if it weren’t for the fact that he was waiting to fuck Daichi. “That’s right~. Usually I’d wait until you leave, but I’m starting to think my princess can’t wait. After all, I did have to work last night and I was much too tired to make him feel good when I got home~.” He sighed regretfully. “What do you think, sweetheart? Want Daddy to fuck you? Tooru can watch.”

 

Daichi let out a moan, Tooru’s length slipping from his lips. “Yes Daddy! I want it so much…” he whined. “I want Daddy’s dick so badly…”

 

“Well, you won’t get it if you aren’t a good boy and finish what you started.” Suga admonished. “Finish making Tooru cum before you get fucked.”

 

“Yes Daddy~.” Daichi hummed, lying his head back down to continue sucking at the length, pressing his head forward until his nose pressed at the base; he swallowed around it, whining in pleasure when the girth stretched every inch of his mouth. Daichi knew that seeing his entire cock stuffed down Daichi’s throat always made Tooru cum the fastest, and he bobbed his head a few times to add to the pleasure.

 

Within seconds he felt Tooru shiver, a sweet little mantra of moans leaving him each time his dick gushed down Daichi’s tongue, eagerly swallowed without pause. Once he was wrung out and Daichi had cleaned him up, he pulled the other up for a kiss, delighted with the aftertaste of cum that he found there. But Suga was impatient now that his order had been followed through with, and he was pulling off his sweatpants before Daichi even had a chance to crawl over.

 

“Get the lube princess. We need to stretch your hole out.” He hummed, receiving the bottle easily enough; Daichi settled in a straddle over Suga’s thighs, legs spread so that Suga could reach around and finger him. “I’ll start with two, since you’re always nice and pliant for Daddy.” With that, he slicked up his fingers and went through all of the necessary precautions to make sure that Daichi could take his entire length in one go. He knew how much Daichi liked to simply seat himself on a cock, so he took his time stretching him, until his lover was whining petulantly to move things along.

 

“I know baby, I know you want it.” Suga cooed, finally pulling his fingers out. He wiped them on Daichi’s thigh before giving his ass a slap. “Turn around and face Tooru, then sit yourself on my cock. Tooru, you’ll be good and suck Daichi, won’t you?”

 

The thought of having Daichi’s dick rammed into him with each thrust of Suga’s hips had Tooru flooded with pleasure all over again, and he nodded, more than thrilled for the idea. “Mhmm! Dai-chan will cum so fast~.” He giggled, making his way over as Daichi was settling himself, Suga’s length sliding into him easily.

 

Daichi shuddered out a moan when he was filled, and an even louder one when Suga hooked his hands under Daichi’s knees and held his legs wide open, a gorgeous view of his hole being fucked gracing Tooru’s eyes. “Dai-chan! Your hole looks best filled up~.” He hummed, waiting until Suga had fucked a few thrusts into his lover’s hole before leaning forward to envelop Daichi’s cock in his mouth.

 

Every movement of Suga’s hips forced Daichi’s length deeper, and Tooru was in heaven, feeling just how good Daichi felt with how much he was already leaking; he met the thrusts happily, working his tongue and dipping down to receive the other’s cock as deeply as he could. It was enough to have him hard again, and his hand was busy stroking between his legs.

 

Suga was attuned, knowing just which angle to fuck Daichi to rail his prostate until he drove his baby crazy. Daichi was a mess, warbling out moans and gasps as he was pleasured so intensely. Every bounce sent a shockwave of delight through him, and before he knew it, he was reaching behind him, gripping at Suga’s hair as his back arched and he came. Tooru only got a small dribble, Daichi’s multiple orgasms catching up with him, but the way he could feel the other’s dick throb against his tongue was more than enough.

 

Suga emptied himself into Daichi as soon as he felt the other tighten with orgasm, and he heard Tooru moan when he pulled back and could see it leaking out just slightly. “Kou-chan~, you filled him up too much.” He giggled.

 

“He can be cleaned up. Or would you prefer a plug, baby?” Suga murmured, kissing at Daichi’s neck and biting at the already deep, sore bruises from previous days. “Tooru can go get you one.”

 

Daichi shook his head, shivering and overwhelmed. He would need to be simply cuddled for the remainder of the night, and he couldn’t complain. “No plug Daddy…’m done…no more, was too good…” he babbled. “Snuggles…”

 

Suga could only laugh softly, knowing how truly worn Daichi got after being reamed. “Of course princess. Daddy will give you to Tooru and then go get a wash cloth to clean you up, okay?” he hummed, voice a soothingly low canter. He carefully helped Daichi off of his length, handing him off to a very receptive Tooru, before he one again ventured for something to clean Daichi with so the sheets weren’t too messed.

 

He came back to Daichi lying on Tooru’s chest, and he was thankful that he wouldn’t have to move him to get him nice and clean. It was a simple affair, and once he’d tossed the cloth into the wash basket, he made to join the other two, resuming his petting of his lover.

 

They all bundled up nice and snug then, the movie only halfway over, and Suga was glad for it. Regardless of his nap, Daichi was a sleepy sort, and would likely be out of commission for the remainder of the night. A couple of hours later, Tooru did have to leave, and Daichi was too exhausted to protest, only demanding a long slew of kisses and pets before he finally let Tooru leave.

 

Suga never made Daichi clean up the living room bed, and he knew they’d be sleeping out there that night regardless. The only time he forced Daichi to sit up and do anything was to give him water and make him eat dinner that night, and even that got him some whines, even if Daichi was crooning with happiness when his belly was full. It carried on as such, and before Suga knew it, it was bed time for Daichi and work time for himself.

 

“I have to go to work baby.” He murmured as he peppered Daichi with kisses just under his ear. “I’ll only be gone for a little bit. I’ll put on a movie for you to fall asleep to, and leave you a water on the table. Make sure you drink it. You did so much today.”

 

Daichi was doing his best not to nod off, head bobbing every once in a while as he tried to concentrate on yet another viewing of Lilo & Stitch. “Don’t wanna sleep…’m okay.” He mumbled, even as his head tipped onto Suga’s shoulder. “Don’ go t’work…Want my Daddy…”

 

Suga chuckled, stroking through Daichi’s bedraggled hair that still managed to be absolutely lovely. “I’m sorry sweetheart. I have to.” He sighed. “But it’s not a full shift. Daddy will be home to sleep with you in only four hours! That’s not long at all, right?”

 

“Mhm…I guess so…” Daichi hugged Suga tightly regardless, never good at letting him go in this space of mind. Suga could only slightly hope that Daichi wouldn’t have another little day the next day, as exhausting as it was to keep up with. He loved it, but sometimes he did need a break.

 

“You’ll be alright princess. Just cuddle with your blankets and try to get some sleep.” Suga coaxed, glad when he got Daichi to lie down. He wriggled his way out of the bed, making sure Daichi was nice and snug, before he went over to take out the recently finished movie and pop in another. He leaned down to press a kiss to Daichi’s forehead, smiling fondly at the fluttering lashes that threatened to close. “Goodnight baby. I love you.”

 

“G’night Daddy…love you most.” Daichi mumbled, blankets pulled up to his nose.

 

With that, Daichi content and inches from sleep and well taken care of, Suga went to get ready for work, as loathe as he was. He was just happy that Daichi had a nice time, as he always was; as long as Daichi was content, Suga was overwhelmed with happiness tenfold, and was only glad he could please his lover. Noting that Daichi had, in fact, fallen asleep, he gathered his things and slipped out the door, leaving the other to, hopefully, very sweet dreams.


End file.
